Consumers of products related to the bath and body industry have special needs with regards to the products they can use within the bath and shower. The products must be durable enough to withstand use in water of varying temperatures, application of different body cleansing products, as well as, an ability to resist bacterial growth. Currently there is an unmet need for a product which can fit in the palm of one's hand, that provides both scrubbing power and therapeutic massage, and that can be used at high water temperatures without breaking down from heat, cleansers and bacterial growth. The present invention solves these multiple issues by providing a scrubber and massager in various sizes, for example the size of a bar of soap, out of a material that is safe to use in water and with cleansers, and that dries quickly to resist common growth of mold and bacteria that occurs in warm humid environments such as a shower or bath. The apparatus can be used for personal grooming and pet grooming.